


The Lock

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian ha osato contrastare lo sceriffo e Vaisey la punisce facendole tagliare i capelli davanti a tutti.<br/>Guy di Gisborne non può fare nulla per evitarlo ed è costretto ad assistere alla sua punizione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Lock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734767) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Guy distolse lo sguardo, aveva già visto abbastanza.  
Non poteva opporsi apertamente allo sceriffo, ma non voleva continuare ad assistere all'umiliazione di Marian. La ragazza lo aveva contrastato in pubblico e Vaisey aveva deciso che doveva essere punita di fronte al popolo di Nottingham, come esempio per tutti gli altri.  
Gisborne avrebbe voluto poterle risparmiare quella sgradevole esperienza, ma sapeva bene che se lui avesse protestato o se avesse cercato di parlare in difesa della ragazza, Vaisey non solo non gli avrebbe dato ascolto, ma avrebbe potuto decidere di inasprire la punizione.  
Guy si sforzò di pensare che Marian non avrebbe sentito alcun dolore, che quello era un castigo molto più leggero rispetto a quelli che venivano inflitti di solito ai prigionieri, ma non riuscì ad allontanare la sensazione sgradevole che gli stringeva lo stomaco.  
Gli sembrava che anche solo assistere a quella scena lo rendesse colpevole al pari dello sceriffo, che la sofferenza di Marian lo macchiasse di più di tutti i crimini che aveva commesso in passato.  
L'avevano portata nel cortile del castello, vestita di tela di sacco come una penitente e l'avevano trascinata sulla piattaforma del patibolo senza dirle nulla di ciò che la aspettava.  
Guy aveva visto la paura nei suoi occhi e avrebbe voluto rassicurarla in qualche modo, ma lui non poteva parlare e lei, orgogliosa nel suo terrore, teneva la testa alta, senza guardare nessuno di loro.  
Era bellissima anche così, pensò Guy, con quel vestito umile e i capelli morbidi e lunghi sciolti sulle spalle.  
Gisborne sospirò tra sé. Avrebbe voluto avere il diritto di toccare quei riccioli soffici e non desiderava altro che potervi affondare le dita, concedersi il capriccio di giocare con ogni ciocca e respirarne il profumo. Se permetteva alla propria fantasia di andare oltre, Guy arrivava a immaginare il corpo candido di Marian tra le sue braccia e le onde scure dei suoi capelli sparse sul suo cuscino, disordinate dopo una notte d'amore, oppure sciolte sulla schiena e sul seno della ragazza, a coprire la sua purezza come un manto.  
Guy allontanò dalla mente quei pensieri quando vide le cesoie che tagliavano la prima ciocca, mentre gli occhi della ragazza si riempivano di lacrime.  
Il soldato che le stava tagliando i capelli stava usando un paio di grezze cesoie da pastore, come quelle che venivano usate per tosare le pecore e Gisborne fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Non voleva vederla piangere, non voleva vedere mentre quel vile metallo recideva la seta dei suoi capelli.  
Vaisey voleva umiliarla e Guy non poteva fare nulla per evitarlo.  
Doveva restare al fianco dello sceriffo e l'unica minuscola ribellione che poteva permettersi era quella: rifiutarsi di guardare.  
Fissò un punto del selciato, cercando di ignorare i commenti pungenti dello sceriffo e non si mosse finché non fu tutto finito.  
Lo sceriffo tornò alle sue occupazioni, soddisfatto, e Guy lo seguì come sempre, un'ombra scura agli ordini di Vaisey.  
Gisborne riattraversò il cortile solo alcune ore più tardi, dopo aver lasciato lo sceriffo per ritornare a Locksley.  
Com'era diverso quel luogo, ora…  
Era solo un cortile deserto, con soltanto l'opprimente presenza del patibolo a ricordare la sofferenza di poche ore prima.  
Non c'era la folla di curiosi che sempre si radunava a osservare morbosamente il dolore altrui, non c'era l'ego gongolante e smisurato dello sceriffo che si compiaceva del dolore inflitto, non c'erano le guardie e il boia e misericordiosamente non c'era Marian, ormai di certo al sicuro a Knighton Hall con suo padre.  
Guy si avvicinò al patibolo, al punto dove quella mattina Marian era rimasta immobile, fiera e coraggiosa mentre veniva trattata così rozzamente.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui lo tormentava, suggerendogli che Robin Hood non sarebbe rimasto a guardare, che se fosse stato lì il suo rivale avrebbe fatto qualcosa per opporsi a quell'ingiustizia.  
Ma Hood non si era fatto vedere e Guy non aveva osato ribellarsi allo sceriffo.  
A terra, sulle assi di legno della piattaforma del patibolo, i capelli recisi di Marian erano ancora lì a testimoniare quello che non era stato fatto, abbandonati come un rifiuto, in attesa che qualche servo li gettasse via.  
Gisborne si sfilò uno dei suoi guanti di pelle nera e si chinò a raccogliere una ciocca, un ricciolo scuro ancora morbido e lucido, e lo portò al viso cercando di cogliere una traccia dell'odore della ragazza.  
Non era così che aveva sperato di toccare per la prima volta i capelli di Marian, pensò con tristezza, sfiorando con le labbra la ciocca rubata prima di nasconderla sotto la giacca, all'altezza del cuore.  



End file.
